


Under The Christmas Tree!

by ReesieReads



Series: Duckcember 2020 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Duckcember 2020, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Bentina Beakley, Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s03e18 How Santa Stole Christmas!, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Launchpad McQuack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: After saving Christmas with Santa and Webby, Scrooge comes back to find the whole family curled up under the Christmas Tree together.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Scrooge McDuck, Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Scrooge McDuck & Everyone, Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duckcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Under The Christmas Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the episode almost entirely, but I tweaked the ending just a bit. Basically the family doesn’t come out and ride the Reindeer.
> 
> Written for the Duckcember 2020 Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Day One: Cozy Season

When he got back, Scrooge was met with quite a sight.

Stepping into the front door, a very tired Webby in his arms and Santa flying away in his sled to wherever his home was, Scrooge had been surprised to see the whole family gathered around the tree. The manor was still dark, and the large Christmas tree shined like thunder against it. Red, white, and green lights bathing the family (all curled up together around the plastic plant) in color.

Studying the little familial scene, Scrooge could very well guess what had happened. Three little packages (one red, one blue, and one green) all sat unwrapped, a piece of coal in each box. As it so happened, three little boys were curled up with a chosen adult, each with red-rimmed eyes and sniffly noses.

Scrooge found his heart melting at the sight of Huey sitting in Della’s lap, his three little hats falling lopsided on his head and revealing his messy feathers underneath. The eldest triplet seemed to be half asleep, rubbing his eyes and leaning against his Mother’s chest for comfort.

Dewey had apparently found Launchpad’s jacket comfortable, and was now curled up inside the opening, resting against the pilot’s chest as he struggled not to nod off. Launchpad ran his hands through the duckling’s hair in a comforting manner, a loving look on his face that Scrooge had never seen or expected from his employee.

In a rare show of affection, the youngest triplet had also curled into his Uncle’s lap. He wasn’t asleep yet (Louie was a severe insomniac Scrooge had come to realize), but he did seem very relaxed as he swiped on his phone. Donald seemed to just be happy with the affection, arms wrapped around his nephew’s mid-section and his head resting gently on the younger duckling’s head (still covered in the itchy beanie surprisingly).

Smiling warmly, Scrooge came over and sat down next to Beakley in front of the glowing tree. The housemaid nodded in his direction, very carefully taking Webby (who had finally fallen asleep) into her arms. The duckling had spent most of the night helping him save Christmas, and Scrooge had to admit he admired the lass for her endless loyalty and kindness.

“You owe them some good toys you know,” Beakley whispered, a hint of a smile worming its way onto her face, “you really got them with the coal.”

Scrooge chuckled quietly, “I know, everyone will have a  _ brilliant  _ Christmas tomorrow. You didn’t really think I only got them coal and an itchy hat did you?”

The Duck shrugged, though the smirk across her beak told him everything he needed to know. Bentina had been a loyal friend of his for  _ years,  _ even when Donald and Della had been kids, and as such she knew him better then almost anyone else. That included what was good for him, and Scrooge found himself extremely thankful that the woman had pushed so harshly for him to speak to his Nephews all that time ago.

Who knows what would have happened if she hadn’t.

“Thank you Bentina,” he whispered, looking over his family members one by one, “for everything.”

“You're a good duck Scrooge, you just needed your family to show you that.”

Tomorrow would be filled with presents and hot chocolate, everyone happily spending time together watching crappy Christmas movies while eating stale candy canes.

But tonight?

Tonight would be spent around the Christmas tree, everyone together and content as they were bathed in bright Christmas lights.


End file.
